


Look, Little Acorns

by PassionateFangirl



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25020739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionateFangirl/pseuds/PassionateFangirl
Summary: A drabble I wrote a few months back about Papa Sonic and Mama Sally spending some time with their newborn kids.
Relationships: Sally Acorn/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Look, Little Acorns

She was so small.

Sonic gently rubbed a finger across his daughter's head. Her eyes were shut tight, and her ears were folded back. He couldn't tell if she had her mother's hair yet-not a tuft of it sat on her head. Sonya wrinkled her nose for a moment, and Sonic readjusted the blanket she was bundled in.

For the first week of their lives, Mobians were not born with all their fur. Only a very thin layer was visible, enough to know what color the kid was. After two weeks of existence passed by, the infant will have grown at least 3 more fuzzy layers, and their eyes would start to open. Cut to a month, and all 10 layers were grown, and their ears had fully opened up. At this point, any hair they had would start to appear.

Hedgehogs, however, had a slightly different process to go through.

Yes, Sonic had fur, as did just about every other 'hog on Mobius, but he also had spines on his head and back. When baby hedgehogs were born, their quills were small and very pliable. A couple weeks in, larger spines would start to appear, and at about a month they'd be fully-grown and ready for protection.

This was the case with Sonic's son, Manik. He sat angrily kicking in his mother's arms. Sally just laughed and began to rock him. "I'm starting to think Manik's taken after you."

"What gave that away?" Sonic smirked. "His charming good looks?"

Sally bit back a laugh, then looked down at Sonia. "You're so good with her."

The Consort of the Queen didn't answer, just smiling and glancing back down at his little girl. "I hope she has your hair."

"Red does run in the family." Sally said. "But your mother had a couple strands of blonde, didn't she?"

Sonic nodded. "A blonde chipmunk...that'd be something."

They were interrupted by Manik starting to bawl. He pawed at his mother's shirt, and Sally sighed in irritation. "Sweetie, you just ate 10 minutes ago." She began to fish around the nightstand for a pacifier, hoping it would quell him.

Sonya sniffed in her brother's direction, and began to wriggle. At least she wasn't a "join-in on the screaming" kind of baby. But the two did have a deep sibling bond, and not just from being twins. It was almost like...it transcended time and space?

Sonic didn't dwell on that for too long.

Sally finally popped the binky in Manik's mouth, and he calmed down a little. She laid her head back against the pillows, sighing heavily. "Sometimes I wish I could understand what babies were saying."

"It would make things a whole lot easier..." Sonic shrugged. "But it would also take out half the fun."

Sally playfully elbowed her husband. "Shut up." She rocked Manik a bit, and let out a yawn. "I know I had them a full week ago, but I'm still tired..."

"It's alright. I'll put the kids to bed. You get some sleep." Sonic kissed her on the forehead and had his son transferred into his arms. Manik spit out his pacifier and began to fuss, his father quickly shushing him.

"I'll probably end up watching you and calling you out on what you're doing wrong." Sally smirked.

No, not really. The chipmunk was passed out in 10 minutes.

Sonic leaned over the bassinet the twins shared. Sonya was cuddled up to her brother's chest, and he was protectively curled around her. He hadn't even grown his spines in yet and he was already trying to keep them safe. How adorable. Sonic continued to stare at them for a moment before joining his wife.

It was nice, he realized, to slow down and enjoy life sometimes. Especially when your children start crying for a changing moments after you begin to dream.


End file.
